


I Wanna Get Through to You

by inbetweencabs



Category: Kris Allen (Musician), Kris Allen Band
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:19:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inbetweencabs/pseuds/inbetweencabs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Kris and Andrew spend their anniversary at a reggae bar and Tommy celebrates with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Wanna Get Through to You

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse for this crazy thing except that my love mrsmaggiemae wanted some Krandrew with creepy Krommy for her birthday, so there you go.

It was a typical Saturday night in Xaymaca: Urban Directive was weaving a spell across the room, the lazy thumping of the bass guitar and the sensual wail of the saxophone pulling a blanket of sweat over the crowd of swaying hips and come-hither eyes. The haze of smoke that hovered in the air made everyone feel invincible and no apologies were given if there was a slow grazing of hands here and there, if dry errant lips sought anonymous comfort.

Before he started working as a bartender in Xaymaca, Tommy never thought that reggae music could be a good aphrodisiac; the year he spent mixing drinks while surrounded by people who writhed as if they were boneless and fucked-out convinced him otherwise. There was something liberating about the discordant beat of the music and in the darkness, people loosened up as if they were on an extended vacation and stepping out of one’s self was completely understandable, expected even. The sea of careless abandon was quite mesmerizing to watch and it never got old – at least for Tommy– who took in the half-open mouths and heavy lidded eyes, and thought about the gasps that mingled with the smell of weed and alcohol.

And yet, on that particular night, Tommy’s eyes were fixed on one couple, the crowd a blurred background just for once.

They had come in while Tommy was making a cocktail for the gorgeous blonde he had been flirting with the entire night. He had just reached for the shaker when the couple sat on one end of the bar and looked around— Tommy thought they were quietly assessing whether they should stay or not.

The taller of the two had a reserved look on his face, sharp eyes scanning the room until they finally rested on the band playing onstage. His face became slightly animated when Monte, the guitarist let out a wailing solo backed up by the solid horn section. He began nodding his head when the singer Allison did an ingenious voice improvisation that made the dancing crowd cheer. His arm was casually draped across the other guy’s shoulder while his hand gently massaged the back of his neck.

They both headed to the bar and ordered rum and cokes: that was the first round of the many drinks that Tommy made for them that night. As they were having their fifth drink, they started chatting up Tommy; that was why he knew that they were Kris and Andrew from out-of-town and this was the last night of their fifth anniversary trip to LA. Tommy congratulated them and gave them two drinks on the house.

Tommy watched them out of the corner of his eye even as he entertained other people. It was not because they did anything differently: Andrew and Kris both looked as if they were part of the LA crowd, even if they were both wearing casual white shirts and jeans. The fact that they were both good-looking might be a reason but Tommy had been around the scene too long to be impressed with just pretty faces.

It was the way they moved around each other which made them fascinating to watch.

Andrew and Kris seemed to have an easy familiarity between them which made it obvious that they had been a couple for a while. It was the way that Kris unconsciously brushed a lock of hair off Andrew’s forehead before touching his cheek lightly. Or maybe it was how Andrew slipped his hand casually under Kris’s tight white shirt as he leaned over to whisper something to him. When Andrew slightly bit Kris’s earlobe, the way it made Kris lick his lips did not escape Tommy’s eyes as well.

Tommy caught bits and pieces of their conversation as he worked the bar. Andrew was saying some technical things which explained why he thought Monte was downright amazing and the serious look on his face seemed to amuse Kris who had a small smile playing at the corner of his lips. Tommy burst out laughing when Andrew rolled his eyes after Kris called him a show-off: that earned him a high-five from Kris.

They have been drinking for about an hour when the band started on Turn Your Lights Down Low. As soon as he recognized the song, Kris got off his stool and stepped between the still-seated Andrew’s legs. He had a wicked glint in his eyes as he slowly moved his hips, lips lightly touching Andrew’s ear as he softly sang along.

Andrew was tense at first, his back straight and neck unmoving. When Kris gently licked the outside of his ear, he visibly relaxed and turned his head to plant a kiss at the corner of Kris’s mouth as he gripped his hips gently. Kris responded by wrapping his arms around Andrew’s neck, still moving those hips slowly and when Andrew’s hand gravitated lower to gently knead his ass, Tommy got so hard just watching the desperate and yet triumphant look settle over Kris’s face.

Tommy almost dropped a glass when Andrew got off the stool and gently pinned Kris onto the wooden surface of the bar. Kris braced his arm on the edge, gently pushing back as Andrew kept one arm around his waist. His other hand lightly touched the leather bracelet on Kris’s wrist and that made Tommy want to jump out of his skin; he was so turned on.

The dancing couple behind Andrew staggered back, pushing Andrew closer to Kris. This made Kris bite his lower lip and when his tongue darted out to lick it, Tommy saw that Kris’s eyes were blown and wild. Andrew pressed his face on the crook of Kris’s neck but he was breathing out in gasps, if the way his back moved was any indication.

They continued slowly rubbing into each other as the song went on. When it ended, Kris turned around and gave Andrew a chaste peck on the lips, which made Andrew raise his eyebrows in amusement. That made Kris chuckle, his body heaving and his nose scrunched up as he buried his face on Andrew’s chest. Andrew grabbed Kris’s head and massaged his scalp as he laughed.

Tommy then decided to go on his break and he jerked off. He was sitting on the closed toilet seat to catch his breath when he heard the door open and two men came in. He heard Kris’s name gasped out and he sat up straighter, caught between feeling awkward and impossibly turned on.

The door of the cubicle beside his was slammed shut and he heard the rustling of clothes: there was the faint clank of a belt buckle falling on the floor and the unmistakable sound of a zipper being opened. Gasps and quiet moans filled the space, and Tommy pressed his ear against the thin wall separating the two cubicles. That was when he saw the small hole right by his line of sight and well, Tommy’s a lot of things, none of which was a saint, so he slowly leaned over and placed his right eye over it.

Andrew was on his knees sucking Kris off. The leather bracelet Kris had on his wrist earlier was wrapped around the base of his cock, Andrew’s fingers gently touching its edges. Kris’s hands hang limply on his sides and he only reached out to touch the back of Andrew’s head when Andrew let his cock fall out of his mouth and looked him in the eye before telling him that he can fuck his mouth.

Kris started gently rocking into Andrew’s mouth and Tommy was so, so hard again. He gasped when he touched his cock and promptly bit his lip when he realized that Andrew stopped bobbing his head on Kris’s crotch. Kris raised his hips; that made Andrew moan and resume what he was doing.

The tension from Tommy’s body dissolved when he saw that Kris was looking at the wall separating them. Kris was smirking, his brown eyes glazed and Tommy found himself smiling as well, his hand going up and down his cock.

Andrew got up and pulled Kris against him, kissing him gently and whispering things that made Kris look up sweetly towards him. Andrew then sat on the closed toilet seat and pulled Kris on to his lap, his chest flushed with Kris’s back. They still had their shirts on and Tommy saw Andrew’s hand go under Kris’s, gently touching a nipple. Andrew’s other hand was moving slowly up and down Kris’s thigh as he licked the back of his neck.

Kris raised himself and took Andrew’s cock in him swiftly, not even bothering with a condom. They moaned, Andrew murmuring how he loved that Kris always prepared himself before they went out, how he loved that he knew that he could have Kris anywhere at any given time. Kris just raised himself up and down, answering Andrew’s rants with an unintelligible series of moans and a string of i-love-you’s and got-to-have-you’s. He was rewarded with the bracelet at the base of his cock getting snapped off.

Tommy was panting harshly, his cock swelling further when Andrew bit Kris’s shoulder before ordering him to move faster and get himself off if he really wanted to come so badly. Kris keened and his rhythm became more erratic, drawing a grunt from Andrew.

Kris’s eyes went back to the wall and his eyes locked with Tommy’s. At least, Tommy thought he did as he stripped his cock faster, trying to be in sync with Kris’s movements. When Kris came untouched and Andrew shuddered, Tommy felt himself coming too, eyes still locked with Kris’s.

He grabbed some toilet paper to wipe himself up, the sounds of harsh breathing from the other cubicle dissipating. There was soft laughter and Andrew said, “Kris, you are going to kill me one of these days. I don’t even know why you can make me do these things.”

Kris answered with a laugh. Then, his voice became very soft and coy when he said, “Put the bracelet on for me, please?”

Andrew moaned and Tommy guessed that the bracelet was back on Kris’s wrist because there was the sound of kissing and another string of i-love-you’s.

Kris and Andrew left their cubicle, cleaned themselves up and went out. Tommy waited ten more minutes before he came out, not wanting to seem too obvious. He went back to the bar and tried not to be too guilty; after all, Kris did not have an idea that it was him watching behind that wall.

He still followed them with his eyes though, and it seemed like they were even more relaxed and familiar with each other than when they first came in. When the band finished their set, Tommy saw Andrew come up to Monte after he got off the stage. They were having a serious conversation and Monte ended up showing Andrew his guitar. Andrew’s face broke into a wide smile and he looked over to Kris who was grinning just as hard.

Tommy watched the way Kris’s face had softened as he looked at Andrew’s hand gently running his fingers over the guitar. His eyes were shining brightly and filled with – what was that? – amusement, desire and a palpable affection that could only come from knowing someone completely and still loving them despite of everything. When Monte left, Kris stood on his toes, gently kissing Andrew and rubbing their noses together.

Tommy was starting to creep himself out with all the staring so he decided to get busy by wiping the counters of the bar. His hand was stopped by someone placing something beside his hand. He saw Kris smiling at him, his hand holding a black leather bracelet. He slightly cocked his head and that made Tommy come closer, leaning his head close to Kris’s.

“If you want it, it’s yours.” Kris then smiled like a kid on Christmas morning. “Andrew got this for me because my old one was getting worn,” Tommy’s eyes strayed to the brown bracelet wrapped around Kris’s wrist, “but I’m really quite a sentimental guy.”

Tommy thought it was crazy and creepy but he would never be able to explain why he grabbed the leather bracelet from Kris’s hand. Andrew looked very amused and said, “It was nice to meet you. I hope you have a nice evening,” which made Tommy wonder again if he was in some kind of dream.

Kris and Andrew left Xaymaca shortly after they finished the drink that Tommy made to thank them for the unexpected gift. The crowd was thinning out and Tommy stood behind the bar, twirling the bracelet in his hand, smiling to himself at how he thought that it was just going to be a typical Saturday night at work.

His attention was drawn to the far end of the bar when someone set a glass on top of it. He grinned when he saw brown eyes, a sharp jaw line and a pretty smile. He slowly walked towards the guy and that was when he noticed the heavy eyeliner, the muscled arms and a Metallica shirt.

The guy gave him a once-over and the sweet smile became flirty, eyebrows raising in interest. His eyes then became drawn to the leather bracelet Tommy was holding and when he lifted them again to look at Tommy’s face, they were filled with an invitation that was very hard to resist.

“I’ll have a Jack Black neat, please,” he said in a low voice. “I’m Isaac, by the way.”

Tommy smirked and nodded, pressing closer and wrapping the bracelet around Isaac’s wrist. He laughed softly when Isaac visibly shivered. Tommy leaned over and whispered, “Well, I think we’re going to have a lot of fun.”


End file.
